


Sweet Revenge

by Kivanfangirl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivanfangirl/pseuds/Kivanfangirl
Summary: Sequel to my other fic, Wrath of Beauty. Haru and Goro are planning for their wedding. However, as they go over the guest list, she starts to have doubts about talking to her former leader. With the right motivation, Goro gives her the courage to make the call -- all while giving her the best distraction.





	Sweet Revenge

After the engagement party, Haru spoke at length with Akechi about their wedding and who to invite. When it came to guests, she hesitated a bit, not really too fond of a large crowd being present. She sighed, looking away from him. 

“I want to invite the former Phantom Thieves but I’m not sure how they would feel about it.” She had already been given phone calls and texts from her friends, as they heard from the news about their engagement. They most seemed shocked, if not hesitant, to accept it.

Akechi took hold of her right hand and brushed her knuckles against his lips. “You don’t have to invite them if you don’t want to.”

A flush warmed over her cheeks before she shook her head. “N-no..I should at least talk to them. I am sure if I explain things they will be okay but..”

Goro raised a brow at her hesitation, “But…?”

She shifted in her seat a bit, “I’m not sure if Joker will understand.”

“You can always call him, can’t you?”

“Oh! I suppose I could..but what if he’s..erm..busy?”

“Well, then I can occupy your time until he’s free.” He gave her a knowing grin that caused the flush over her cheeks to creep towards her ears. 

Haru leaned into his chest, covering her face, “I-I can’t do that! It’s unladylike for me to do something lewd while on the phone, especially with him.” 

Akechi pulled her up, carefully taking hold of her chin. He pressed a soft kiss against her lips, “You worry too much. You’ve been tense since we announced our engagement. You need to loosen up a little. Just talk to him and I will take care of the rest.”

Her lips twisted a bit at the thought before she reluctantly gave him a nod. Haru leaned towards her coffee table in her living room and reached for her phone. Going through her contacts, she saw Akira’s number and frowned. Haru felt so hesitant to call him. He had really broken her heart the last time they spoke. But talking to him would be a step forward to walking away from the pain from the past. 

After all, he was still a friend...right?

Haru clicked on his contact name and held her phone towards her ear, waiting for him to pick up. On the third ring, a familiar voice could be heard on the other side. 

“Hey there Haru. Long time no talk. How are things?”

“H-hello Akira-kun. Um..do you have a moment?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

He seemed so upbeat for someone who was reluctant to return to the countryside. Haru’s nerve was starting to crack and Akechi could tell just by looking at her. He slid off the couch and sat between her legs. His hands massaged up her legs, hoping to relax her enough to start talking. 

Haru took a deep breath, finding herself slightly more stable by the feel of his hands on her. 

“I’m getting married in three months and I want to invite you to it but..the person I am marrying may be a bit difficult to explain.” 

Akira was silent for a moment before he replied, “Okay..who are you marrying?”

“I’m marrying Goro Akechi..” As she spoke his full name, he slid his hands further up her legs, slipping between her thighs. He hooked his fingers along the sides of her panties before slowly sliding them down her legs. Akechi slowly parted her legs, leaving soft kisses and nips along her inner thighs as he worked towards the treasure between her legs.

“I see..This is a bit of a shock. I’m afraid you are going to have to explain. I thought we lost him in Shido’s palace.”

“I-I know but..um..s-somehow he managed to get out and I found him injured near my home. I took him to the hospital..took care of him a-and things sort of escalated when he stayed at my home for a bit. “

“Hm..okay. Where is he now?”

A single glance down between her legs as he lifted her black skirt showed him giving her a playful smirk, winking as he placed a finger over his lips -- a sign that he wanted to keep his whereabouts secret for the moment. Haru opened her mouth to speak and placed a hand over her mouth to muffle out a loud moan as he leaned closer towards Haru and flicked his tongue over her womanhood. He used his fingers to part her feminine lips, diving his tongue deeper as he started to eat her out. Haru breathed heavily, biting her lower lip while suppressing more moans. 

“Haru..?” Akira’s voice sounded on the other end of the phone, his tone one of concern. 

Her eyes went wide as she nearly forgot the phone call she was on, “O-oh! I’m sorry..I spaced out for a moment there..B-been rather stressed with planning and everything, you know? Ummm..A-Akechi is out eating..w-with an old associate. H-he will be back later. I can tell him to give you a call if you’d like?”

“Yeah, that sounds fine. Well, congrats on your engagement. I’ll be there. Feel free to send an invitation to the wedding. I’ll text you my address.”

“Right..! Thank you very much! Well, I should get going. I’ll talk to you later, kay?”

“You’ve got it...and Haru?”

She bit her bottom lip harder, breathing through her nose as Akechi slipped a finger between her moist folds, “Hmm?” 

“Take care of yourself. You always worry about taking care of others. Try not to burn yourself out.”

“O-Ohh..! Umm..yeah..I’ll be sure to do that. Talk with you later.” 

As they ended their conversation, she turned her phone off and tossed it to the other end of the couch. Her hands then took a firm grip on his head and pushed him closer towards her. 

“Ohhh gods y-yessss! A-Akechi..~” 

She could hear a soft chuckle between her lips as he inserted two fingers inside her as he licked around her moist lips. His fingers moved rapidly inside her for several seconds before he felt her legs wrapped possessively around his neck. He could feel her tight walls clench around his fingers as she came. Haru leaned her head back, breathing heavily, as Akechi licked her clean. Licking his fingers, he pulled back with a grin. 

“That wasn’t so difficult, now was it?”

Haru blushed like a wild cherry, looking away for a moment. “N-no..but I almost blew my cover..no thanks to you.”

“Oh come now, you enjoyed yourself, didn’t you?”

Haru could only nod as she slowly closed her legs. “Um..Akira wanted to speak to you when you had a moment.”

“I have no doubt about that. He can wait though. There is someone else who requires my attention at the moment.”

“Wh-- aaah!!” 

He pockets her lace panties before he picks her up princess style, catching her completely off guard. Carrying her upstairs to her room, he laid her carefully on the bed as his hands roamed her legs. He brushed his lips against her neck, whispering softly into her ear, “You are precious to me, Haru. Let your prince take care of you tonight.”

Giving him a nod, Haru accepted his offer, wrapping her arms around his neck. He took hold of her right cheek and drew her into a soft kiss, allowing her to taste herself on his lips for a moment. Akechi broke from the kiss so he could undo his belt, shifting his pants and briefs off. He then lifted her legs, allowing them to rest on his shoulders before he slipped inside of her vaginal lips. 

Haru’s head rolled back against the pillows and sighed softly when she felt him slip inside her. He rested his forehead against her’s while allowing his hands to roam up and down her sides. Her body tensed at the feel of him at first, still trying to get used to his size, before he slowly started to roll his hips into her. When he moved a little faster, she would claw against his neck, moaning into his ear. Haru closed her eyes, finding herself lost in the bliss of being in his arms. 

Soft kisses could be felt down her face, a soft peck upon her lips, followed by nipping kisses down the length of her neck and towards the valley between her breasts. His hands slid up, grasping both mounds through her purple top. He could tell as he groped her that she was quite aroused, earning a playful chuckle from the former detective. 

“Want help out of this?” he inquired with a teasing tone.

Haru gave him a nod of her head, though a faint blush could be seen over her round cheeks. She could feel his hands thread their way under her top, feeling around for her bra strap. Once found, a slight smirk crept over his lips as he undid each clasp with ease.

“I don’t think you will need this anymore.”

He assisted her out of the bra, followed by the shirt she wore. When her top half was free, he leaned down and gave each mound a kiss as he groped them tightly, granting him with a low moan from the heiress under him. For all of the months they were together, it took little time for him to figure out that her breasts were extremely sensitive to his touch. Even still, her reactions always excited him. Hearing those soft needy moans for more and the way her fingers clawed against his skin from the pleasure nearly drove him over the edge. 

Haru could feel the friction of him sliding inside her growing faster. She couldn’t help but have her body writhe against him. Electric flashes of chills and warmth covered her body as she bit her bottom lip to silence her moans. Akechi must have noticed her efforts, as he purposely slowed down and gave her several hard-- yet deliberate thrusts before nipping her left shoulder. 

“What did I say about silencing your moans, Haru? Let me hear you. I want to hear every second of you unwind.”

He moved his hands to her own, pinning them against her bed as he continued his movements inside her. Having Haru in a mating press, he panted against her ear as he heard her slowly part her lips and moan out for him. When he finally heard her voice, he increased his pace while their tight grip within each other was matched. 

Neither had the breath to warn the other as they finished relatively around the same time. Haru was a hot and sweaty mess, as was Akechi while they rested their foreheads against one another. She didn’t mind it much at the moment though. Haru was in the arms of someone who cared for her and proved his devotion to her nearly every day.

When they gathered their breath, the pair took a shower -- separately, as they knew what happened the last time they tried to share a shower. The first was Akechi, as Haru still had sore legs from earlier. After he got out, he actually put together a bubble bath for Haru to relax in. While she was soaking in the tub, he took a moment to take out his phone and call Akira’s number while sitting in an ivory chair within Haru’s bedroom. 

After two rings, Akira answered. 

“Hello..?” his voice sounded hesitant, which only brought a slight grin to Akechi’s lips.

“Ah Kurursu. I didn’t catch you at a bad time, did I?”

Akira cleared his throat, “No..not at all. I’m just..surprised to actually hear from you.”

“Well, Haru did mention that you wanted to speak with me so it only seemed polite to return the phone call. She also informed me that you will be attending the wedding. To be honest, I am surprised that she wanted you to come.”

There was shocking silence for a moment before Akira spoke up again, “Why wouldn’t Haru want me to come to her wedding? We’re friends.”

It was at this point that Akechi leaned back in the chair, a sigh slipping from his lips, “ As my rival, I’m surprised you weren’t observant enough to even notice. She was fond of you. In fact, from what I’ve been told, you inspired her during the early weeks of her being a part of the thieves. Though, it seems that word got around to you being known as a sort of Casanova, even if you spent less time with her than your other teammates. How is that coming along for you, by the way? I can only imagine you have several lovers at this point, no?”

Akira gritted his teeth before he gave a sigh, “So she knew..I was hoping she wouldn’t. I..didn’t want to hurt her feelings. Ah -- but..I suppose it’s going okay. I stopped going around and I’ve just been dating Makoto. Sae-san knows..that woman was both terrifying and beautiful when she threatened me to not play with her sister’s emotions.”

That statement alone earned a soft chuckle from Akechi, “Well, I would expect nothing less from Sae-san. She is a ruthless woman and getting on her bad side is not advised. I am glad to hear that you decided to settle down at least. Though..that news may upset Haru.”

“Really? Why is that..?”

“Apparently, it was Makoto that informed her of your fooling around. Hm..Ah well. It’s no concern of mine as to why she said that to Haru. What is important is that you are coming to the wedding. Perhaps you can stop by the city before then? I think it would be good for us to catch up with one another.”

“Right. I have no problem with that. I certainly have my own questions I want to ask you, but I’d rather be face to face to ask. Speaking of which, how is Haru? She seemed..distracted while we were speaking earlier.”

A smitten grin crept over his lips. He could still vaguely taste her on his tongue as he replied, “Oh she is perfectly fine. But the planning process for the wedding is rather stressful. She wants this to be a private wedding, for obvious reasons. At the moment she is taking a bath. So don’t you worry. I am making sure that she is relaxing when she can.”

“Hm..alright. Well I’ll let you know when I am in town. I have work in ten minutes so I’ll talk to you later.”

“Of course. I will talk to you later. Have a pleasant evening.” 

Akechi ended the call as Haru opened the door with a white towel around her and her hair up in a wet messy bun. She tilted her head at him, walking further into the room, “Everything okay?”

He stood from his seat and took hold of her chin, pulling her into a soft kiss, his free hand wrapping around her waist as he dared to lap his tongue against hers. A soft sighing moan could be heard from her before he slowly parted from the kiss.

“Everything is perfectly fine, my princess. I’ll let you get dressed and wait for you downstairs. We still have a bit of planning yet.”

“Right..I’ll see you downstairs.” Haru went on her toes to steal a quick kiss before letting him leave the room. 

They had quite a bit to do yet. As much as she just wanted to roll around all evening, she had to be an adult and plan this wedding. A wedding planner would have made more sense but she wanted this to be as private as possible. So she was personally taking care of the major preparations. Haru was just glad that Goro had no problem with assisting her.

**Author's Note:**

> May make a chapter for the actual wedding but I'm not sure if I should. Let me know if you want to see the wedding! Thanks for reading and have a nice day.


End file.
